


In Hannibal's Mind

by TheNomadGold



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you thinking Hannibal? </p><p>Hannibal 'will'ingly surrenders. </p><p>Based on end of "Digestivo" episode.</p><p>***Forgot Will's dogs are still away during this episode, but what is Will without his pooches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hannibal's Mind

Hannibal welcomed the piercing ice cold of the Wolf Trap, Virginia weather as the wind picked up and sliced against his face. He took a deep breath and breathed out. In retrospect, he should have seen it coming. It was true. His heart had stopped. For a sliver of a moment. Then it beat again, with the slowest and steadiest of all aches. As he sat outside on the back porch of Will Graham's house, he pondered those finite words. "Goodbye Hannibal." So cold.

At that moment when he was back inside the house, he had stopped breathing. Heart shattered, he remained playing the part of the smooth psychologist, put on an air of indifference, looked at Will, and then made a steady exit. It was all a facade of course, and Hannibal was still trying to gather his breath as well as his thoughts. _Will_.

He rubbed his chest. _So this is what they meant by heart ache_. A small smile crept up on his face as a small tear slid down the side of Hannibal's cheek. He tried to wipe it away quickly but before he could, more salty tears came tumbling down. This was new for him. This _scared_ him, and nothing scared Hannibal. He realized in that moment that his biggest fear was none other than the flat out rejection of William Graham.

He rubbed the tears off his face and stood up carefully as to not creak the floorboards of the deck as he neared one of the house windows. He could see Will, now enlightened in a game of throw and catch with his pooch posse. _Adorable_.

 _He's better off without you Hannibal_. _He deserves better than you_.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts away. They would still be there in the back of his mind to haunt him.

Suddenly,Will stood up and pulled off the flannel shirt he had been wearing during their earlier discussion. He fanned himself rapidly trying to cool down and walked over to adjust the fire in the fireplace. Hannibal blushed as he saw Will's exposed spine. He wanted to trace it with his own fingers. He turned away from the window, feeling guilty of invading the privacy of... Of who? His patient? His enemy? It was certainly clear as ever that he wasn't his friend. What did Will say to him again? " I miss my dogs. I'm not going to miss you."

And definitely, most definitely, not his love. His legs grew shaky again and he sat back down in a chair on the porch. It was starting to get dark. He felt so empty. The person. That one person that understood him completely to his evil core had just dismissed him. What should he do? Where should he go? His car was parked a couple yards away out of site.

Earlier, he could not make a decision when he'd walked down Will's front steps got in his car and drove off down the lane. He'd doubled back through the woods parked, and stepped quietly onto the back porch where he waited for the world to make sense to him again.

And what would make sense to Hannibal? Simply to be with Will...and be himself. He loved him. It was taking everything in him not to rush to a nice jewelers buy a marvelous ring , storm back into Will's house and drop down on one knee. He blushed at that thought, but was also strengthened by it.

Then he heard the sirens coming down the lane. Alana's doing most likely. They were coming for him. Hannibal stood on the porch as he heard Will heading to the front of the house to investigate what was happening outside. Hannibal was briskly walking back towards his car and had almost made it to the lining of the woods when he stopped.

Maybe...maybe Will needed time. Time to reconsider their relationship. Isn't that what Hannibal had needed after Will set him up? In truth he had needed a little more, to actually mark Will as his. But still, he could ...understand. As the sirens blared, He suddenly knew what to do. He rushed back towards the house in the night.

\----

 

"He's gone Jack." Will said buried in his black pea coat to keep warm out in the snow.

"Jack!"

Will's heart slammed in his chest. He turned to his left. Hannibal locked eyes with him as he walked towards Jack, hands held over his head.

Will didn't say anything. Hannibal's eyes said it all.

Will watched as Hannibal surrendered to the FBI. The way he did it, Will couldn't look away. It was almost seductive. Hannibal knelt in the snow and spread his knees apart, hands still folded behind his head. Then he looked up and spoke the most beautiful words to Jack. But Will just knew, they were for him. Especially when Hannibal glanced back towards him, to make sure he was still there.


End file.
